Beloved
by Sorceress Akemi
Summary: A Pegasus/Cydnia fic set before she died. The carefree Pegasus prior to his personal tragedy...young, in love.
1. The Beginning

Dis of Claimers: I don't own these characters. Why would you think I own these characters?  
  
  
She's quite beautiful, you know.  
  
The way she smiles at me, her perfect, graceful movements, the curve of her smile...every move she makes speaks worlds to me.  
  
I hope to capture some tiny spark of her essence in my paintings, but I know that that nothing can possibly compare to her in all her breathtaking splendor.  
  
She's smiling at me now, laughing at one of my jokes.  
  
I love her smile.  
  
She took my breath away with one smile and I never want it back.  
  
  
Two figures lay in the grass, looking at the stars. The first was tall, with perfectly straight, shiny hair of a peculiar silver color. The second was smaller than the first, more delicate, with a mass of golden hair that swirled about her face.  
  
The pair laughed and pointed at the stars.  
  
And there, see? Cyndia pointed at a curve of twinkling lights. That is Pegasus.  
  
The silver-haired one beside her shifted. I see it now. he laughed. He glanced at Cyndia. he breathed.  
  
She turned her eyes away from the heavens to rest on the hazel eyes of her love. No longer paying attention to the sky, he leaned in close and caught her lips gently in a kiss.  
  
  
"Incapable of more, replete with you"_  
Sonnet 113  
  
_Soft sounds of a brush on canvas were the only noises that disturbed the perfect silence of the room. Pegasus had propped up the surface against the largest wall in his home, for it was to be a masterpiece.   
  
Gentle hands touched his shoulders, and he didn't need to look to see who it was. Hello, beloved.  
  
She placed a soft kiss on his cheek, and traced a graceful finger along his arm as she sauntered to the window seat.   
  
He stole a glance at Cyndia, resplendent in a long purple gown. How long do you want me to sit here for today? she asked.  
  
As long as you wish, was his reply.  
  
I could stay here with you until the world came to an end. She settled into the proper place and smiled faintly.  
  
Pegasus smiled back and continued painting. He felt pure, unadulterated joy.  
  
Nothing could get better than this.  



	2. Of Rampaging Irritated People, Envelopes

Beloved, Part Two  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_She smells of the sun. Warm radiance that washes over me like a foamy wave on the sea, tinged with sweet rose and exotic jasmine. She is the Star, the light shining in my sky. She is the sun, which bathes me in its warmth. She is the inky blanket of night that shrouds me in its subtle, shimmering perfection. She is the moon, and without her I would crumble to dust and blow away in the wind. She soothes my every hurt with a gentle touch.  
_  
"Thou art as wise as thou art beautiful"  
_Mid N Dr, Act iii, Sc.1_   
  
Cyndia sat for her portrait again, as she had so many times before.  
  
It's nearly finished. Pegasus broke the comfortable almost-silence.  
  
Cyndia stretched gracefully and stood. She moved to where Pegasus stood, and casually leaned on him. He took comfort in her presence, her reassuring touch.  
  
Mr. Crawford, sir. The voice came from the doorway. It was the retainer of the house, a pleasant older man by the name of Thomson.  
  
Yes, Thomson? Pegasus turned his attention from the radiant beauty before him to look at the man in the grey and black suit.  
  
There's a message for you, sir.  
  
Pegasus held out a hand. Thank you. Thomson bowed slightly and handed the painter an envelope.  
  
Well? What is it? Cyndia demanded, curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
The silver-haired young man cut open the envelope and unfolded the letter. He scanned it's contents, and frowned. Apparently I've been called off on some business for my father. I'm supposed to leave in two days.  
  
Cyndia gaped incredulously. __ she said. You have to leave _now?_ Now, when you're nearly finished. She clenched a fist. Ooh, when I get ahold of him... She stalked out, Pegasus' gaze following her. He smiled and shook his head. Cyndia's temper did occasionally get the better of her. Never with him, though. For him, she had infinite patience.  
  
He sighed, cleaned off his brushes, covered his paints, and followed after her.  



End file.
